


Before I die

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Someone dies, hardcore angst, no good ending, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before he dies Sherlock wants to hear only one man's voice for one last time.





	Before I die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Moony again. I am currently writing on a longfic!AU and this little oneshot is what happens when you are in a terrible mood and suffering from a writer's block.  
> This wasn't beta-ed so please tell me about any mistakes, I'm not an English native.  
> Feel free to give me feedback!
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them.

The dark haired man gasped as he lowered his head, his eyes were foggy from exhaustion. He gazed at the red liquid pouring out of the gash in his stomach which laid underneath several layers of fabric. He blinked once, while watching blood gush out of his body. 

He watched it drip down, like honey in bones.  
He touched it, fingers cold as stone.  
He felt it, pumping in his veins.  
He sensed it, driving him insane. 

The man's breath caught as he started to shiver. This wasn't how he wanted to leave this world. With shaking fingers he slowly put a hand in his jacked pocket, groping for his phone.  
He didn't need to look for a contact when he'd finally retrieved his mobile, since he knew the number he wanted to call by heart. All he wanted was to talk to the person behind these meaningless symbols. 

Calmly to watch the failing breath,  
Wishing each sigh might be the last;  
Longing to see the shade of death  
O’er those belovèd features cast.

He lifted the phone to his ear, hearing the rarely experienced beeping noise. He usually preferred to text, nevertheless he needed to hear this person's voice now. 

"Sherlock? Where are you?" the voice sounded anxious, even panicked.

"John" the man rasped, breathing heavily.

"Sherlock, please. Where are you and what happened? Are you alright?"

"John I need" he shuddered and stopped talking for a moment before he continued "I need to t-talk to you."

"Please just tell me where you are. I'm worried about you."

The voice's words managed to cast a tiny, strengthless smile on the man's face. 

"How's Mrs. Hudson?"

"What?" the voice hesitated "She's fine I guess. Sherlock, what are you up to?"

"John, you know that I love you" he stated with a shaky voice. He was feeling weak.

"Yes I do Sherlock, and I love you too. But please, tell me what happened."

"What is" the man coughed feebly "one place that you've always wanted to visit, John?"

The voice sighed defeatedly before replying "Norway - go and see the Fjords."

"That's nice John, make - make sure you see Norway and please t-think of me when you're there" his voice growing more silent with every word he closed his eyes and held the phone closely to his lips.

"I love you, please don't forget me John" were the man's last words before he dropped the phone, no longer able to hold it in his cold hands.  
His breathing came to a halt and his heart stopped beating. He let the darkness take him with a special name as the last word to pass his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem part was written by myself, and the second one is a part om Emily Brontë's "On the Death of Anne Brontë"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
